


Sleep - Malcolm Bright

by Sherrykinss



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: When Malcolm stands up his close friend.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Sleep - Malcolm Bright

The first time she sacrificed her time—and sleep—for him was Friday evening. They had made plans to catch up over dinner. They had planned for him to pick her up at 7pm. When half an hour had passed by, she texted him. She called him multiple times and left a couple of voicemails when sat outside her apartment building for over an hour. Upset that he stood her up, she headed back into her apartment. As hours had passed, her irritation turned into concern. It wasn’t like Malcolm to completely ghost her. 

Although she continued with her night, she couldn’t stop thinking about Malcolm and if something happened. She contemplated stopping by his place to demand answers for being stood up. In reality, it was to soothe the increasing concern over his safety. The closer it got to midnight, the more she was ready to put on a jacket and head over to his place. 

She kept glancing at the time on her phone even though she had gotten no notifications of anything coming through. The final straw was when it hit 11pm, she knew she couldn’t fall asleep without confirmation that he was okay. She grabbed her jacket and purse, then ordered an Uber. 

During the whole ride down, she mentally cursed herself for possibly overreacting. She felt a little crazy for traveling this late in the night just to check up on someone. Even so, if making the trip was going to make that nausea go away, then it would be worth it.

She called him one last time when she arrived right outside of his place. Unsurprising, it went straight to voicemail. She buzzed his doorbell. Her body scrunched and her legs shifted side to side from the chilly breeze of the night. She was reckless to just throw a jacket over her pajamas. 

When he didn’t answer in 5 minutes, she grabbed the extra key she had to his place and let herself in. She thanked the time she had to babysit his parrot. The minute she stepped inside, she was embraced by the warmth of his apartment. She softly called out his name, not wanting to scare him. She made her way up the stairs, navigating her way through the dark room. The only light illuminating her way was the street lights and the passing cars from outside. Her eyes squinted, catching a figure shifting in the bed. 

She rolled her eyes, annoyed that Malcolm was fast asleep and completely forgotten about their dinner plans. Defeated by how stupid she felt for traveling all that way, she decided to at least know he was there, so it didn’t look like someone broke into his home. As she approached closer, she realized that he wasn’t just tossing and turning. He looked like he was struggling. His body twisted and thrashed, his legs and chains were getting tangled in his sheets. 

“Malcolm?” She called out. 

When he didn’t wake up, she sat at the end of his bed and tried shaking him awake. Her fingers dug into his shoulder to get a better grip since he kept thrashing in his bed.

“Wake up, Malcolm!” Her hands shook his shoulders a bit harder. “Malcolm!” She yelled, horrified by the way he was grunting like he was having the worst nightmare. 

It felt like she wasn’t having any luck shaking him awake. She was reluctant, but she knew she had to try the next step. She whispered an apology, then slapped him across the face. She gasped sharply in response when he jolted awake. 

“Malcolm, what the hell!” She scolded, while he groggily stared at her as he caught his breath.

He was confused by her appearance, but more confused by the sting on his cheek. 

“What are you-” Before he could finish, she cut him off. 

“What is going on with you?” She sternly asked. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” He said.

She didn’t appreciate the playful tone in his voice, not after he gave her a scare like that. She got up from his bed and crossed her arms. She shook her head at him, discontent by his attitude. 

Now that he was awake, he slid the chains off his wrists. He watched her paced back and forth in front of him, amused by what seemed like her attempt to choose her next words.

“So…?” He started, which stopped her pacing and caught her attention.

She opened her mouth to scold him, but caught something in the corner of her eyes. There was a bottle of liquid beside his bed. She reached for it before Malcolm realized what she was looking at. 

“Ahhh…” He cringed, preparing for the verbal lashing he was going to get. 

She read the label and then shot him a look of disbelief. They were close friends and to see a friend she cared for do something so reckless, it hurt her.

“Are you out of your mind?” She could barely fathom what was going through his mind. “Chloroform?” 

“It was an experiment.” His said after an exasperated sigh. 

“Malcolm, you can’t do this to yourself; it’s a dangerous path. You need help. Are you still seeing your therapist?” She asked. 

“My mental health is fine! I’m just trying to recall some of my older memories.” He retorted.

He tossed his sheets aside and slid to the edge of his bed. She crossed her arms, dissatisfied by his explanation. 

“I’m sorry I worried you. Is that why…?” He started to ask, but then suddenly remembered he forgot about their plans. 

“Oh crap, I’m so sorry! I totally forgot!” He got up and reached out to hold her hand. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He flashed an apologetic smile.

He gave her hand a tiny shake when she only responded with an unamused stare. 

“Come on, please?” He pleaded, with a playful glint in his eyes. 

“I don’t care for that promise. I am more worried about your mental health.” She said, her voice calmer than before. 

“I’ll be fine, I’m taking care of it. Trust me.” He sincerely said.

She sighed, recognizing that she wouldn’t be able to control anything he does. 

“That’s one promise I’m holding you to.” She said, giving his hand a quick squeeze.

His apologetic smile spread to a bigger smile of relief. He pulled her into a hug, joyfully picking her up with elation. His cheerfulness managed to break a smile out of her.

“It’s late, I should go.” She said, glancing at the time on her phone. It was way past midnight.

“Stay, it’s so late, I’ll take the couch.” He offered.

She shook her head, “How are you going to sleep without your chains?” She asked.

“I’ll be fine. You came all this way to check on me, and I really appreciate it.” 

She sighed and shook her head. “I’ll take the couch and that’s final.” She nudged him towards his bed. 

He surrendered, at least he would feel more at peace with her staying the night. She helped him with his chains and tucked him in. She grabbed the bottle of chloroform, “This is going down the drain.” She warned him. 

He winced, but nodded in agreement. It soiled his plans, but perhaps he could figure out another way to conjure more of his memories.


End file.
